


A Host Is Required

by rasberrytears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possession, Sorry Deceit Fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasberrytears/pseuds/rasberrytears
Summary: Deceit is a demon, he posesses Logan.





	A Host Is Required

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this sucks, but oh well. I should really be doing Gemetry work instead..

Deceit was a demon who required a human host. His current host was old and withering away, he needed a new one. He had attempted to posses the Prince, but Roman was a little too strong to be his host. Deceit was always expelled within minutes, or even seconds. 

He was getting desperate, so he patched on to the next best thing. The prince was hopelessly in love with an alchemist, Logan.

So Deceit lured him away from everyone, and took him over. It was perfect. Logan had no control at all, unlike many of his previous hosts, who at least could talk. 

He went to find Roman, hoping for a way into the castle. 

"Ah! Logan! There you are! Are you ready for our lovely picnic!?!" And there Roman was. This might be slightly harder, he would have to go through a picnic pretending to be Logan in order to be granted access to the castle. 

"Of course! I'm so excited!" Roman gave him an odd look.  How was that not the right thing to say? 

"Right, well, we better be off then!" Roman grabbed Deceit by the arm and dragged him off into the forest, stopping on top of a large hill devoid of trees. 

Roman pulled out a jar of crofters, and some biscuits. 

"This...is what we're having?" 

"Yes."

"I don't feel like eating jam right now." Roman's eyes darkened. 

"Who are you?" 

"Uh.. Logan." 

"No, you're not. Logan would never pass up crofters." 

Deceit began to laugh. "You're kidding! That's what gets me caught!?! The host is obsessed with jelly?" 

"The host?" 

"Yes. The host. Your boyfriend. The one I've taken over. The one who is so weak I can't even hear him. What interests you of this pathetic alchemist? You dispelled me in meer seconds!" Deceit gestured wildly, his nose beginning to bleed. 

"Oh! And now he's dying. Figures. I'll be off then! Gotta catch a new host soon!" 

Logan dropped to the ground. Clearly there was someone nearby, though Roman didn't know who, and currently, he didn't care. 

"Logan, hey, look at me." He pulled his boyfriend into his lap. Logan's heart was still beating, and his breathing was shallow but there. Roman breathed a sigh of relief, pushing back Logan's hair as he began to wake up. 

"Hello precious, you're okay now."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me some prompts! I write Logan-centric mostly.


End file.
